The girl named Irelia
by ShizouMachi
Summary: Irelia's a knight who left her kingdom and served Falena under Ferid's instructions. PAIRINGS ! RichardXOC, KylexOC and GeorgxSialeeds, I might add Love Triangle XD


Suikoden is NOT mine! It belongs to KONAMI .

OC's are mine )

This is my Suikoden V fanfiction. This is an AU. Yep. But some scenes of Suikoden V will be included soon.  
>I'll be updating too! R&amp;R :"<p>

It has Georg X Sialeeds x OC and Kyle x OC and Richard x OC XD (Help me to whom shall i pair my OC with please? :))

* * *

><p>Ebony Moon Knights Kingdom,<p>

Inside the Ebony Moon Knights' Quarter a teenage girl was sitting at one of the chairs reading a letter.

"Man! What is wrong with that guy! First he gets the Captain of Ebony Moon Knights, and then he now wants me to follow him there! What an idiot!" The girl began having tantrums.

"Milady, I don't think you should act like that, being part of the Knights and all." A young knight about the age of 20 approached her. The girl just looks at him then ignored him.

"I know. But the guy who sent me the letter was the Leader of the Queen's Knights." The girl said with a huge sigh.

"Why the leader of the Queen's Knights would want to see you?" the young man asks. The young girl sighed and stood up walking back and forth her sword in hand.

"Kite, it's this simple." The girl stops walking as she draws her sword.

"What is it Irelia?" Kite asked as he scratches his head and messing his orange hair a bit.

"I am a childhood friend of them." Irelia said as she looks at her sword. Her azure eyes looks intently at her reflection.

"You mean to tell me that you and Sir Georg were really close friends?" Kite asked as he sat down. Irelia just nodded and smiled.

"Yeah right, you're happy~! But 'someone' wouldn't allow you to leave." Kite quoted and made some gesture as he looks at Irelia.

"Who?"

"His Highness, Prince Luke."

"Oh, Luke..." Irelia sighed as she puts her sword back at her scabbard.

"I totally forgot about that." She sighed as she looks at the paper again.

"Now how do I leave?" Irelia asks herself as she looks at Kite.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of a plan…A plan to escape Grassland." She replied blatantly.

"Tsk, just tell his highness something he'll probably believe!" Kite suggested as he wave his hand in the air.

"Lady Irelia, Kite! What are you two talking about?" A man entered the room wearing the same uniform as Kite.

"Well, I just receive a letter from Falena. It's an invitation to be a Queen's Knight and all." Irelia answered as she tries to balance the enveloped letter at the top of her index finger.

"Why?" the man asked,

"Do you really have to know Wallace?" Irelia said as she shrugged the guy name Wallace laughed.

"Why does it have to be you?" Wallace joked "The one who invited you must have the wrong person!" he continued, but Irelia's face was serious.

"It's addressed to me."

"Really now? From whom? Ferid, The Queen's Husband?"

"Yeah"

"…."

"…"

"That is a problem." Wallace said breaking the silence. Both Kite and Irelia just agreed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile: Sol Falena.<p>

"Georg," Sialeeds said as she entered the quarter of Georg.

"What is it?" Georg said not looking at her.

"Would you like to help me?" Sialeeds asked as she walks closer to Georg.

"Help for what?" Georg replied as he stood up and looks at Sialeeds, Sialeeds just looks at Georg in the eyes.

"I want you to accompany me at the store tomorrow and have lunch with me." Sialeeds said as she starts to blush, Georg in the meantime was surprised.

"A lunch? With you?" Georg tried to clear it up. Sialeeds just nodded still looking at Georg. Georg just sighed and turns to his shelf to checks his schedule, wishing that he won't be available for the month but he was wrong.

'Dang! I have a whole week of availability. I can't escape this.' He thought while scratching his head.

"Well?" Sialeeds asked, then Georg turns around and looks at Sialeeds.

"Alright, when?" he asked, Sialeeds smiled happily.

"Well…It's not like you'll be guarding me, because it's pretty much a date." Sialeeds said thinking of a day that's perfect for a date.

"A date? You can't be serious!" Georg protested.

"Wednesday then." Sialeeds said ignoring Georg's protest and left his quarters.

"Damn that old lady!" Georg cursed as he sat down and looks at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>At Grasslands<p>

At the prince's office, Luke was busy reading documents.

"Your Highness, Lady Irelia wishes to talk to you." The servant said.

"Alright. Let her in." Luke smiled as the servant opens the door and saw Irelia with a serious look on her face.

"You're Highness, Prince Luke." Irelia greeted him with a salute.

"No need for the Honorifics. Luke's just fine." Luke said as he responded to her greeting, "What is it that you wish to talk about?" he asked

"I want to go to Falena. You're Highness." Irelia said. The smile on Luke's face disappeared

"Why?" Luke's voice became confused as he stood up looking at Irelia's azure eyes.

"I was invited as a knight at Falena. It's just a contract for I don't know how long you're highness." Irelia responded.

The room was filled with silence, for a minute Luke's eyes just stared at Irelia's eyes.

"No." Luke said as he sat down. Irelia's eyes widen with disbelief.

"But you're highness. It's urgent!" Irelia responded.

"You should know that you are an important person in this land. As a Leader of the Ebony Moon Knights I cannot allow you to take your leave." Luke said with a stern voice.

"You're highness. Do you have any idea how I wanted to leave the palace?" Irelia ask as her bangs hid her eyes.

"…_!_"

"I never had the chance to leave my post since I was an important person. Because protecting his highness the prince was part of my duty. I cannot resent your orders. But now, you have bodyguard who would protect you. So please. Allow me to take my leave. Give me just 3-no, 2 years is enough. If I don't come back then you can just find another replacement." Irelia said as she bowed down.

"…Irelia…" Luke said, he bawled his fist, what can he do? Irelia is begging to take a leave. It's her first time to make a request? What should he do? Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He looks at Irelia and smiled.

"Alright. For 2 years you'll be excuse for two years." Luke started, and began clearing his throat.

"I gave you full permission to go and work under Falena. But promise me this. Irelia Kreuger. Leader of the Ebony Moon Knights, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll come back in Grasslands. "Luke said as he gave Irelia a brooch, inside the brooch was the emblem of the Ebony Moon Knights. And its color was blue.

"Yes you're highness." Irelia said happily as she received the brooch.

"Also, please take care of yourself." Luke finished as he hugs Irelia, she was surprised but nodded,

"I will you're highness." Irelia answered and smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
